Foolhardy
by Kierielle Huntington
Summary: A series of Francy drabbles (with a healthy serving of Joe), ranging from Dystopian!AU to Pirate!AU to fun fluff.
1. Foolhardy

**A/N:** Nancy and Frank are one of those pairings that took a long time to grow on me. And by a long time, I truly mean years. But after _Trail of the Twister_ and especially _The Captive Curse_ , I was hooked and my love for them has been steady since. ;) This is just going to be a series of approximately drabble-length pieces on the pair. Cue angst and warmth and fluff (and perhaps some AU). :)

 _{You know the drill; I neither own Nancy Drew nor the Hardy Boys. ;)}_

* * *

 _Foolhardy_

She wasn't going to pick up.

He knew.

Of course he did.

He was Frank Hardy, after all. He knew when things didn't add up or when he was beat. Unlike his younger brother, he could admit to defeat. He could admit folly.

This was folly.

A lost cause before it had begun.

He didn't even know if he _wanted_ it to have any other outcome.

It wasn't even _anything._

Immature. Impossible. Utterly...

"Foolhardy," he grumbled to himself.

He could never be more than friends with Nancy Drew.

She had someone, he had someone. That's always how it had been.

That was fine - it always had been. It was right. It was correct.

It was what it was.

 _It is what it is,_ he emphasized to himself. What on earth was he doing, calling her? He...he wasn't going to tell her anything she hadn't heard before.

" _Good job, Nan."_

" _I had a great time working with you."_

" _I miss - cases. I miss our CASES."_

All the options were weak.

He almost disconnected, embarrassed, when she picked up.

And all he could manage was a soft, "Hi, Nancy."

Maybe that was all that needed to be said.


	2. Western AU

_Western!AU_

Sheriff Hardy had the two most rambunctious boys in the settlement.

But they were clever, so even though she knew better, Nancy was going to ask them for help.

Her father, the best - and only - lawyer in town, had always told her that they were good kids and would be helpful in a pinch. (Nancy was pretty sure that her father only thought that because the Hardy boys were the sheriff's kids.)

Well, it didn't matter now.

She needed their expertise.

There was most certainly hidden gold in the valley, and she knew that the outlaws who'd stolen it would be back soon.

She needed reinforcements, and they were her best bet.

That afternoon, she was crouched behind an outcropping of rock with Frank and Joe, spying on the outlaws, and she found herself glad she'd gone to them. Frank gave her a smile, and while she never thought she needed moral support, she felt a jolt of unexpected exhilaration.

They found the hidden gold in record time.


	3. Just Another Epiphany

_Just Another Epiphany_

Nancy drew a uncharacteristically shaky breath and tried to steady herself.

She...she loved him.

Oh, Frank.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Her usual light, calm composure fled - her hands shook as she clapped one of them over her mouth.

Yes. This wasn't supposed to happen.

But she had let it. Of course she had let it. She had let herself sink into his warmth and light and she didn't want to leave, even though she should. For the love of all that was decent, she had to.

But it wouldn't - couldn't - change how she _felt._


	4. Understanding

_Understanding_

Frank sighed thoughtfully. Nancy could imagine his expression perfectly even over the phone. "You know how I think."

"Yes, and that's why I called you and not - " Nancy stopped herself. She lowered her voice without meaning to. "That's why I called you. You understand my dilemma."

"Yes...and if I happened to not be hundreds of miles away right now - Joe, wait, this is important - I'd be the first to join you, Nancy."

She smiled, first from Frank's unwavering steadiness and then from Joe's enthusiastic voice in the background. Those Hardys.

"I know," she said. "I know."

* * *

Review! :) The first five new reviewers for this update will get a drabble "chapter" dedicated to them! If you'd like, you can suggest prompts, too - I love those! (Just keep them T-rated or lower.) ;)


	5. Parallel Universe: First Shared Case

This chapter is dedicated to Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister. Thank you for the encouraging review! I made this one over 250 words for you. :)

* * *

 _Parallel Universe:_ _First Shared Case_

Nancy glanced at Frank's face as he made a smooth legal U-turn, then looked back at the softly-snoring Joe sprawled in the backseat.

"Frank..."

"We'll have plenty of time, Nancy."

She quirked a brow.

"Okay, maybe not _plenty,"_ he amended. He took another turn, his eyes on the road. "'We'll have sufficient time, Nancy.' How's that?"

"Better," she conceded. "Your father has backup waiting for us, correct? And how can your brother be _sleeping_ right now?"

Frank laughed - really laughed. The sound was gentle and mirthful and...Nancy liked it. "It's the most practical thing to do at the moment! _I'm_ driving, after all, and it's been a long night. Joe needs sleep. And _of course_ Dad has backup!"

"Okay," she said. After all, she had no reason to question their plan. The Hardy boys were almost as renowned as she was, and their father's reputation was unrivaled in the field.

And of course Frank was right; his father had backup waiting and Nancy never doubted their competency again.

As the villains were being carted off, Joe was smirking with satisfaction and Frank gave Nancy a full-on smile - one so full of joy it was like he couldn't help it, one that filled her with warmth and life.

Nancy finally felt understood. Not humored, not glorified, not envied.

Understood, as she was.

That was just the first of many adventures they shared, each one more fulfilling than the last.


	6. Dystopian AU: Part 1

This chapter is dedicated to EvergreenDreamweaver. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this piece! :)

* * *

 _Dystopian!AU: Part 1_

Nancy held a finger to her lips, as if Joe had been making a ruckus, even though he'd been more silent than she had.

The Nightwatchmen were said to haul out teens for no better reason than that they wanted to, but that was hardly true.

(They had too much actual anarchy to deal with to care about scavenging teenagers trying scrape out mere survival, and in the dark of the night, that's what the Hardy boys and the Drew girl appeared to be. Nothing more.)

What _was_ true was that the Nightwatchmen in this district hated the Hardys with a burning passion. Nancy knew it. Frank and Joe knew it. Quite frankly, everyone this side of town knew it.

Why?

Well, how could they not?

Joe: innocently and insolently brash, confident in the invincibility of not only himself but those he loved.

Frank: unflinching, steady, ever willing to go the extra mile to travel the high road, protective of his own to a degree that would chill the spine of any regime.

The nightwatchmen considered Joe an annoyance - a boy of remarkable talent, tragically on the resistance's side and not training to be a Nightwatchman himself.

Frank they considered a threat.

It didn't surprise Nancy that they feared Frank with a fear they pretended was disdain. He was composure, he was shielded nobility, he was grace under fire - and they were _not._

And tonight she was afraid.

Nancy wasn't often afraid. Really, she wasn't.

But Frank should have been back by now.


	7. Dystopian AU: Part 2

This chapter is dedicated to Abba. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this continuation of the Dystopian!AU. :)

{This storyline is bit darker than the other drabbles in this series so far. Not _super_ dark, but there is an instance where a character fearfully pictures another character dead in some detail.}

* * *

 _Dystopian!AU: Part 2_

Nancy and Joe had no choice. Frank still hadn't met up with them, and they had to get back to HQ.

On the way, they stopped at the old diner to grab coffee and to debrief Bess and Iola, who were stationed there as waitresses. The information those two overheard was amazing; they were first-class eavesdroppers.

But as soon as she and Joe stepped in, Nancy knew something was wrong.

Bess and Iola both stood behind the counter with red cheeks and wet eyes.

Nancy's heart dropped to her stomach.

No, no, no - it wasn't. It wasn't _him._

She couldn't stop her mind from creating images at a sickening speed: Frank, lying cold and still in some alleyway. Shot - no, stabbed, for surely the Nightwatchmen wouldn't let Frank get off _that_ easy - and alone when she or Joe should have been there. His deep, dark, understanding eyes closed - no, worse: _open,_ blank, staring up at the stars without seeing. _Alone._ Dark hair clinging to a damp forehead. _Gone._

Bled dry.

No, no, no, _nope._

After a beat, Iola came around the counter and wrapped her arms around Joe, stifling a sob.

Nancy refused to look at Joe's face. Bess asked if they had known.

"No," she managed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joe sink to his knees on the linoleum floor. Iola was murmuring something to him, but she was crying, too.

Evidently, Ned, Bert, and George discovered Frank had been captured about two hours ago. "They radioed us," Bess explained, clutching a wet handkerchief to her mouth. Dave had confirmed the report.

 _Captured._

Mercy, not that.

"Didn't they try to _save_ him?!" Nancy heard the words leave her mouth, too sharp, but she didn't try to soften it.

"Nancy," Iola said quietly. "They tried. Ned harder than anyone. There was nothing...nothing that could be done."

Bess nodded when Nancy looked at her for confirmation. "The Nightwatchmen...you know they've wanted Frank for a long time."

At Bess' shaking tone, the dam that all night had been holding back her mounting dread shattered into a million pieces.

And Nancy - practical, logical Nancy - joined Joe on the shabby linoleum floor.

* * *

Anyone interested in Part 3? ;)


	8. Dystopian AU: Part 3

_Dystopian!AU: Part 3_

"No," coughed Frank.

No.

His answer was no. That wasn't going to change. He wasn't going to betray the location of their HQ to the Nightwatchmen - and they certainly weren't endearing themselves to him at the moment.

The Captain forced Frank's chin up with the end of his nightstick. "Listen, boy," he seethed, "I do not _care_ who you think you are. I do. Not. Care. You _will_ tell me where your rebel HQ is if it's the last thing you do."

Frank knew the Captain would kill him if he had to. He also knew it wouldn't be quick - this endless night was evidence enough for him.

"Hardy, this is really not the time to be noble," his captor jeered.

Frank looked straight ahead, his gaze avoiding the Captain's incessant sneer. He flexed his bloodied fingers and took a labored breath. "I have told you all I will tell you." Which was nothing of any use to them, nothing they didn't already know.

"Well then," the Captain said, speaking to another guard in the room - although his words were clearly for Frank. "Do we need to start playing prisoner's dilemma with this one and the other Hardy boy?"

For the first time that night, Frank's stomach twisted and a jolt of nausea rolled over him.

If they had Joe...but no, they couldn't, could they? Because if they had Joe, they would have Nancy, too.

Unless they were saving that information as a special surprise.

Frank Hardy could take a lot.

But not that.

Not that.

* * *

Review! Ten new reviews and I'll write a Dystopian!AU: Part 4! ;)


	9. Dystopian AU: Part 4

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this storyline! And thank you so much for letting me know. It means a lot - and I wouldn't be continuing this plotline without you all! :)

* * *

 _Dystopian!AU: Part 4_

Their tears were spent.

There was no reason to cry about what was already done. What hadn't yet happened, _that_ could be changed.

Bess shook her head. "No, Nancy - I know that look! Please, he's probably already..."

Nancy wouldn't be persuaded. "I'm going. I have to know - what if they're just holding him? What if - "

 _What if he's alive but they're hurting him?_

 _What if there's time to save him?_

 _What if we're the only ones who care enough to try?_

"What if we don't try, Bess?" Nancy asked, her gaze taking in the old diner, the array of teens trying to put themselves back together even as the Nightwatchmen had one of their own. "Could you live with that?"

Bess breathed a weary sigh. "Of course not," she whispered. "But we can't lose _more_ of us! We can't, and you know that."

Nancy glanced over at Joe, who was no longer on his knees but still had Iola's hand in a deathgrip. A look of fierce determination graced his features.

"You're right," Nancy admitted resolutely. "So Joe and I will go alone."


	10. Dystopian AU: Part 5

_Dystopian!AU: Part 5_

Frank Hardy was quite possibly having one of the worst nights of his life.

He was alone now - if you could call being left with two stone-faced guards "alone." The Captain had left Frank more than two hours ago, promising that he'd be back with "the other Hardy boy."

He still wasn't back yet.

Which could be good.

It _could_ mean that Joe and Nancy were safe.

It could mean that they had evaded the villains and were even now at HQ. It could mean that the Nightwatchmen were making things up.

It could also mean that they were just waiting to bring in Joe - and maybe Nance - so they could draw out this terrible torture even longer. Frank allowed himself a brief, Joe-like smirk as he counted the times the three of them had thwarted the Nightwatchmen's traps, but the past victories felt hollow the more he thought about them.

He didn't want it to end like this. He really, really didn't.

 **~N~**

Joe and Nancy crouched in the shadows, watching the entrance to the Nightwatchmen's station.

They were waiting for the right moment, but they had been there so long that Joe had suggested that there was no _right moment_ and that they should "just storm the station _now._ "

Nancy had vetoed that idea, but she was beginning to think he was right.

"Okay, Joe," she said. "Let's go."

Joe nodded his agreement and they made their move.


	11. Junior High AU

This chapter is dedicated to Carlotta Valdez. Thank you so much for the kind review! I love trying to see how much of a story I can make with a minimal amount of words. ;)

* * *

 _Junior High!AU_

"Oh come on," Joe shouted.

"How exactly is _A Candy Store_ in any way _Glittering_?" Frank shot back, handing the green apple card to Nancy.

"Do you not remember the candy store on Main Street?" Joe demanded.

Frank gave his brother an "I'm-humoring-you" look. "Of course I do. We went in _two days ago_."

"Joe, you're judging." Nancy flipped the green apple card the the top of the stack. _"Masculine,"_ she read.

"It wasn't _glittering,_ with its magnificent jars of licorice and festive peppermints and blue raspberry gummies?"

"That would not be the first word that comes to mind."

"How about _delicious_?" Hannah suggested, carrying into the Drew's living room a tray of fresh-from-the-oven cookies and three glasses of milk (along with a bowl of chocolate covered peanuts the Hardys had brought from aforementioned candy store).

"Ohhhhh, _yes!"_ Joe exclaimed as soon as he saw the contents on the tray. "You are _the best,_ Hannah!"

"Joe, you're the judge, remember?" Nancy reminded him, grabbing a cookie as Hannah set it down on the coffee table.

"Oh, right," he said around a mouthful of cookie.

"I have to say, I thought you argument was valid, Joe."

"Thank you, Nan!" Joe shot his big bother a pleased smirk.

Frank shrugged it off.

The round proceeded.

Hannah shook her head at the three and smiled.

Those three would either grow up to be magnificent or a whole lot of trouble.

Perhaps both.


	12. Comfort

_Comfort_

He had come as soon as she called.

"Stop it, Nancy - I don't blame you for any of it. You need to stop blaming yourself. It was an _accident._ "

"I know...but I just keep thinking that if I had listened to Dad, my roadster wouldn't be totaled and I wouldn't have caused so much trouble - "

"Um, since when has Nancy Drew ever cared about whether or not she caused trouble?" Frank teased, pulling her close.

She stiffened.

Frank pulled away. "What?" he whispered, clearly hurt.

"I'm just annoyed at myself. You don't need to see me like this," she murmured.

"That's what, oddly, you don't seem to understand. I _want_ to be here for you," he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

Blame it on adrenaline.

Blame it on relief.

Blame it on his dark eyes or warm touch or gentle tone.

She kissed him.

It was almost worth losing the roadster.


	13. Don't Get Used to It

_Don't Get Used to It_

Frank nudged Nancy's shoulder. "You should head home before it gets too late."

"Mmmmhmmmm," she muttered (still 95% asleep, as far as Frank could discern).

"Nancy, we both told your Dad you'd be home early," he reminded her. Mr. Drew's latest case had taken a dangerous turn and the one of the main players in the case implied that he'd come after Nancy.

She didn't open her eyes. Instead, she nuzzled his shoulder (Frank was now sure she was 97.5% asleep).

A shiver ran up his spine. She was so adorable, asleep on his shoulder.

 _Don't get used to it, Hardy,_ he reminded himself sharply.


	14. Reputation

_Reputation_

"I'm just frustrated that Chief McGinnis isn't listening to our theory," Frank sighed, although an admirable amount of patience still permeated his voice.

"He'll see how good we are soon enough," Nancy said confidently.

The older Hardy brother shook his head. "It's not about what he thinks of us..."

"I mean, it is a little," Nancy teased, shrugging as she tried to keep the smile off of her face. Something about being around the Hardys brought out a spark of mirth in her that no one else could bring out, not even Bess and George.

Se lifted an eyebrow at Frank and slowly, _slowly,_ a relenting smile spread over his face.

"Oh," he said, his voice low, "Nancy, our reputations precede us, so why should we care what your chief thinks?"

"Fair enough," she replied, slightly surprised at Frank's cockiness.

Then she realized he was teasing her. Joe chuckled and she joined him.

And, true to form, they followed the angle themselves and solved the case.

And Chief McGinnis praised all three of them.


	15. Pain

_Pain_

Nancy let out a low gasp. Oh, it hurt. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Why did she never feel this way when she and Ned argued? It happened often enough.

But Frank...Frank was supposed to be on her side. Always. And she had never thought about it that way before, but that was the root of it. He was supposed to always be there. He was her backup, her loyal teammate, her given.

Nancy could hold her own.

She just didn't want to if it was against Frank Hardy.

And she had hurt him. It was her fault, and she knew it. Joe had given her an encouraging smile, as if to say, "It's okay. He'll get over it!"

It hadn't comforted her much.

For Frank had pulled away from her light touch, and that was worse than Ned complaining about how she never made time for him. It was infinitely worse. Frank hadn't looked at her. He hadn't smiled and nodded and laughed and playfully teased her. He had looked straight ahead and said plainly, dully, "I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Oh," Nancy prayed. "Let me fix this mess."


	16. Dreams

{This one briefly discusses violence that occurs in a dream, but it is not in depth.}

* * *

 _Dreams_

"So, any dreams last night?" Nancy asked, scooting closer.

Frank made an unusual face - and she might have been wrong, but Nancy thought she saw him blush.

 _Blush._

"Well..." he trailed off. "I had one, but it might bore you."

"Try me."

He definitely was blushing now.

"Well, I dreamed that...um, I was getting ready for my...wedding."

"That sounds nice," Nancy offered, pretending she wasn't feeling an unexpected wave of jealousy wash through her. "So..." She swallowed to wet her dry throat. "Callie?"

Beautiful, sweet Callie. Of course.

Frank looked down at his hands. "Yes...I was going to marry her."

That unexpected wave of jealousy was more like a tsunami.

"Ah," Nancy murmured, not meeting his beautifully dark eyes.

"I killed myself."

Nancy looked up sharply. "You what?!"

"I took up a dagger and killed myself," he reiterated, not looking at her.

"Look, I'm not proud of it - I wouldn't kill myself in real life, you know, _never_ \- but I just couldn't fathom..." He finally met Nancy's eyes. "I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what?" Her voice came out wobbly.

"I couldn't marry her - and I couldn't live with... right there, out of my reach..." He let out a pained breath.

"I _couldn't_ be without you."


	17. Regency AU

{For the fun of it and for consistency, in this drabble I left the periods after Mr. and Mrs. off, as it is in Jane Austen novels. Also, Bayport and River Heights are the names of the Hardy home and the Drew home, respectively. ;) }

* * *

 _Regency!AU_

"Papa, Deirdre is insufferable!"

"Oh, my dear," Mr Drew replied, not looking up from his books. "Miss Shannon is a nice young lady..."

"No, she really is a self-important woman," Nancy replied. "And she has been prattling incessantly on her own virtues for this past hour! I can hardly believe how long she stayed!"

Mr Drew looked up from his desk at last. His daughter was usually tranquil, so this outburst was most unusual. "Why don't you take the carriage and have a talk with Mrs Hardy? I think she would sympathize with you more than I could," said he at last.

"That is a fine idea, Papa. Mrs Hardy will surely know how to handle this with civility." Nancy hugged her father affectionately.

"My dear, don't forget your bonnet!" Mr Drew reminded her.

He heard her sigh. "Yes, Papa."

In only a little over half of an hour, Nancy was seated in Laura Hardy's sitting room, a cup of fragrant tea in her hands.

"Dear Nancy," Mrs Hardy said with a smile as she took up her own cup. "What brings you to Bayport this fine morning?"

Nancy relayed the events of the morning, beginning with Deirdre thrusting herself upon the hospitality of River Heights for nearly two hours and ending with her father's recommendation that Nancy seek Mrs Hardy's wisdom.

At the end of Nancy's tale, it was clear that Mrs Hardy was struggling to keep her smile in check. "Dear girl, no matter where you go, there will always be people who try your nerves. The best thing to do is be patient (as not a one is without fault), and amuse yourself inwardly with their idiosyncrasies. One day, you shall find someone who may laugh at the world along with you."

Nancy considered. She usually kept so cool a head! What was it Deirdre had said that had rubbed her so? Was it the assuming and flirtatious things she had said about Mr Nickerson? No, it was not that; Nancy knew what it was but she would not express it aloud.

It was what Deirdre has said about Frank Hardy that had Nancy inwardly fuming.

Not that she would dare tell dear Mrs Hardy that all of this was about her elder son.


	18. Pirate AU: Part 1

_Pirate!AU: Part 1_

"No, no, wait - let us speak with the captain!" Joe cried. The gang of pirates only drew closer. To be fair, they were on their ship (albeit a stolen one).

The pirate holding Joe down visibly tensed. "You really, really don't want to do that, boy."

"We really do," Frank countered, even though he got shoved to his knees for his trouble.

So, this may not have been the most well-thought-out plan ever. Frank and Joe had thought this would be a simple mission; the King's Navy had asked them to infiltrate this pirate ship and take them down, and they had instantly taken the offer.

Easy, right?

Apparently, easier said than done.

"You really don't want to bother the Captain," Frank's captor said.

Frank and Joe both protested that they wanted to see the leader anyway.

While the pirates debated, the door to the captain's quarters opened - and out stepped the captain.

In all her teenage glory.

"Captain Drew! These boys wish t' have a word with you."

"Thank you, Nickerson," the girl - the captain - said, eyeing Frank and Joe with a cool, blue gaze.

Frank, still on his knees, looked up at the girl with no small amount of surprise. She was the captain? She was his age, and dressed like any young Englishwoman would be. She was pretty, refined-looking, and to be completely honest, nothing like he would have pictured a lady pirate to look like.

She wasn't bulky, boisterous, or frightening.

But goodness gracious, what authority in that stance.

With an air like that, he could certainly understand how she was a captain.


	19. Pirate AU: Part 2

_Pirate AU: Part 2_

Nancy heard the commotion and stepped out of her quarters, biting back an annoyed sigh as she shut the door behind her. What were her men up to now?

They were standing in a circle, surrounding two men - boys, actually; they appeared to be about her age - who were currently on their knees.

They both wore determined, angry expressions, and her men looked like they didn't know what to do with them.

"Captain Drew! These boys wish t' have a word with you," her first mate, Ned Nickerson, informed her.

"Thank you, Nickerson," Nancy answered, nodding curtly. She examined the boys with a practiced eye. They were high-born; she would wager a chest of gold on it. In fact, they looked like they could be related to the famed Grand Admiral Fenton Hardy, the best friend of her father, Sir Carson Drew.

God rest his soul.

She considered. The right move, the correct play, would be to order them hanged immediately - but she never could bring herself to subscribe to sheer brutality. Her yardarm hadn't seen a hanging yet, but she would never confess that to an outsider.

She motioned to Ned. Once he was at her side, she asked him to bring the two boys to her office after dismissing the others.

She headed back to her quarters, determined to remain emotionally distant.

She had an ultimatum to offer.

 **~N~**

"Join my ranks," Nancy said, her voice and bearing implying a command while - she knew - her eyes were pleading. _Stay. Join me. Please._

They were Hardys. She knew they were, whether they were the Grand Admiral's sons or not. The way they stood, moved, kept unwavering eye contact - they were of the noble Hardy line.

The dark-haired brother shut his eyes. Clenched his jaw. He opened his mouth, but the blond one beat him to it.

"Or what?"

"Or I shall have you hanged," Nancy replied without hesitation.

"You're Sir Drew's daughter," the dark-haired one said thoughtfully, like he hadn't heard her.

"And you are?" she shot back. She should have denied his claim - but she didn't.

"Frank Hardy," he said, his brown eyes locked on hers.

"I'm Joe," the blond one said grandly. "You won't get away with this!"

 _"I_ won't get away with this? _You_ are trespassing on my ship!"

 _"You_ are a pirate!" Joe shouted, gesturing wildly.

"Why are you here, Nancy?" Frank asked, so calm, so collected.

Something lurched inside of Nancy's stomach at the sound of her name, unadulterated by a title. _He remembered her name._

"I'll tell you if you join me," she said, feeling _so much longing_ and wishing she didn't.

Frank looked at Joe, who still seemed very not on board.

"May we have some time to consider your offer, Nancy?"

Again, using her first name alone. She ached.

"Yes," she decided. "You may. Ned will take you to the brig, and you may have some time to think about my offer. I ask you to choose wisely."


	20. American Revolution AU: Part 1

_American Revolution!AU: Part 1_

Nancy set down her embroidery and asked herself for the umpteenth time why her father thought it a good idea to take on not one, but _two_ apprentices. Certainly, the brothers were close in age, but couldn't her father have taken only one (or better yet, none)?

"Nancy," Carson Drew had said to his daughter. "You are thirteen years of age, and far too much a woman to make a fuss about this."

She hadn't made a fuss! She just asked why her father had to bring _two_ strangers into their home when he could have just as easily brought _one._

And now, here they were, sitting in the Drews' cozy parlor and each minding their own business.

Frank, the older of the two boys, was nearly exactly Nancy's age, while Joe was about a year younger. Frank sat in a chair near the hearth, reading _Pilgrim's Progress._ Joe, meanwhile, was discussing something about the printing press with Nancy's father. Carson Drew looked delighted to discuss it.

Nancy took her sewing back up and begrudging admitted to herself that it was rather fine to have more people in the house.

Five Years Later

"Joseph Hardy, I forbid you to leave!"

"You know you're not truly my elder sister, don't you, Nan?"

"I'm close enough! I won't let you do something stupid and get yourself killed!"

* * *

Don't worry - this is only Part 1. ;) Let me know if you're enjoying these AUs!


	21. American Revolution AU: Part 2

_American Revolution!AU: Part 2_

"I have to go!"

Nancy shook her head in fierce determination. "Please, Joe. I can't let you die. The Continental Army will surely be crushed!"

Joe looked helplessly at his elder brother.

"Nancy," Frank said gently, his hands never faltering as he cleaned the printing press. "We're both going." He gave Joe a _why-couldn't-you-let-me-breach-the-subject_ look.

Nancy appeared stunned. "Why?" she whispered. "Why would you do something so foolhardy?"

Frank suddenly had a hard time holding her gaze.

Joe laid an unusually gentle hand on her elbow. "Nan, we have to. We cannot let this tyranny continue without a fight."

Nancy closed her eyes. Drew a shuddering breath. "If you must." She turned and went into the back room without another glance in Frank's direction.

"You should have let me tell her," Frank murmured.


	22. American Revolution AU: Part 3

_American Revolution!AU: Part 3_

"Father, you _cannot_ let them go!"

"Nancy," Mr. Drew sighed, leaning on his desk. "They have fulfilled their apprenticeships. They work here of their own free will now; if they choose to leave, they may."

"Do you condone it?" she asked incredulously. How could her father...?

 _How could Frank?_

Joe was a hothead; everyone knew he charged right into things with the purest intent - but without fully realizing the repercussions until _afterwards._

But Frank?

He was calm.

He thought things through.

He didn't let his heart eclipse his head.

Which meant he truly believed in this fight.

And he truly believed it was worth dying for.

Mr. Drew looked over Nancy's shoulder, and she didn't need him to tell her that Frank was standing in the doorway. He nodded and Frank entered.

"Nancy..." Frank hesitated. "Would you run an errand with me?"

Nancy looked back at her father, who inclined his head. "Don't be long."

 **~ND~**

Frank didn't say anything until they had traveled the length of main street.

"'Tis a fine day," Nancy tried lamely. Her anger had subsided, leaving her empty. She only now realized they were heading towards the river.

Frank looked straight ahead as they walked. "Nancy, I'm sorry."

 _Sorry._

 _You_ will _be sorry when you're bleeding out from a Redcoat's bayonet._

Instead she said, "I don't want you and Joe to leave."

 _I can't imagine life without either of you._

"I don't _want_ to go, Nan." He voice wasn't more than a hoarse, exasperated whisper. "But these are the days we live in. We cannot let tyranny win."

They were on the banks of the river now.

Frank absentmindedly took hold of a low-hanging tree branch and leaned his forehead on it; his whole body seemed weighed down, weary.

Nancy felt a little guilty about how inwardly upset she'd been at him, as though he was doing it simply to torment her. He could do whatever he wanted with his life.

It really was none of her business.

And yet, it felt like it was entirely her business.

"Frank," she murmured. "If you believe in this, I trust 'tis the best choice."

She wouldn't tell him that she was a spy. She wouldn't tell him that she had secretly harbored hopes that he and Joe would join her rather than join the militia.

She'd let him go do what he must. She could do that.

She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Crush tyranny," she said, attempting a teasing smile.

He turned to her, looking more distressed than she had ever seen him in the entire half-decade she'd known him. "Thank you."

Frank's face was inches away from hers.

She couldn't breathe. The moment stretched on, and she felt her heart beat erratically.

But she lowered her head so that she wouldn't be tempted to do something foolhardy. Frank, however, took her shoulders in his hands and kissed the top of her head so earnestly that it sent shivers down her back.

"Don't die," she choked out. "And make sure Joe stays out of trouble."

Her eyes were shut, but she could hear the laugh in his voice. "Yes, ma'am."


	23. Pilgrim AU: Part 1

_Pilgrim!AU_

That Hardy boy looked even worse today. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and he barely stirred in his bunk. His older brother was borderline panicking.

He paced exhaustively, to the point that Nancy was tired simply watching him.

He was going to kill himself at that rate, she thought. It wasn't like anyone down here had enough food in their stomach to waste it on that much movement.

She hoped he didn't.

Die, that was.

She hoped neither of them did.

Master and Mistress Hardy wouldn't bear losing both their sons well. Even if they were among the Strangers, they were kindly people, and Nancy liked them.

From a distance, of course.

A wracking cough tore through the thick air and she winced.

That did not sound good at all.

"God, please," the older, dark-haired Hardy brother choked out. "Please, please save him - " A strangled sound from his own throat cut his words off.

Nancy felt a peculiar stirring inside.

She was going to help.

Hang what Ned said - she was going to help.

* * *

Let me know if you would enjoy any of the snippets as longer pieces in the future. :)


	24. Pilgrim AU: Part 2

I have long wished to return to the Pilgrim!AU world and expand this storyline - let me know if you would enjoy more! A special thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue with this one! :)

* * *

 _Pilgrim!AU: Part 2_

Nancy unsteadily got to her feet. The ship creaked, and she mentally commanded herself to not lose the little food she had in her stomach.

"May I offer assistance?" she asked the pacing Hardy boy. "You will drive yourself to the grave if you keep up such unwarranted movement." She realized, after she said it, that that may not have been the most tasteful choice of words - but she comforted herself with the fact that it was the plain, unvarnished truth.

The elder Hardy boy's dark eyes looked glassy. He also didn't look nearly as shocked that she was speaking to him as he should have. "I thank you," he murmured. "But I fear you cannot help him any." His gaze drifted to his fair-haired brother, whose color was even worse now that Nancy had a better view.

She had to admit (only to herself, of course) that the situation did appear dire.

But she had some medicinal herbs and prayer, and Someone told her that she was the instrument they needed.

So she administered what she could to the younger Hardy boy - his brother called him Joe - and went back to her own bunk. She didn't see any of her group as she hurried back, and she was greatly relieved by it. Although, she would have done it anyway.

The older brother was so grateful.

(He had told Nancy to call him Frank, but the familiarity seemed presumptuous - although, with his only brother in such condition, who could blame him for taking liberties?)

She could see the gratitude in every feature of his face. In his voice. In his eyes (which no longer looked so glassy, now that she thought about it).

She was deep in thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder - a hand she knew well: her father's.

She smiled up at him, but her happiness quickly faded at his displeased look. It was good to see Carson Drew look so well when so many others were on their deathbeds, but he clearly wasn't focused on that.

"Daughter, what have you done?"

Nancy was taken aback - only for a second, though. She knew what he spoke of. "I did the right thing. You know that I did."

"Nancy," he said, "I am pleased with your desire to be merciful, but if you go to the Strangers' bunks with aid, you must take Ned with you."

Nancy resisted the urge to point out that she didn't need Ned's assistance in the least.

After all, what was the harm in letting Ned go with her?

Somehow, she knew there _was_ some harm, however small, in the proposal.

Yet she found herself acquiescing.

She didn't want to start anything that could get in the way of Joseph Hardy completely recovering.


	25. Pilgrim AU: Part 3

_Pilgrim!AU: Part 3_

Against her better judgement, Nancy was again at the bedside of Joseph Hardy.

With Frank.

 _Without_ Ned.

Joe was getting better - he was! In the course of a week, he had gone from death's door to being able to actually eat again. It was a blessing, but his condition was so precarious that she found herself worrying that one of them would contract it as well.

Frank wouldn't be able to handle it if he did.

The older Hardy boy hadn't been eating very well the last few days, and Nancy had a sneaking suspicion that he was passing his food on to others. Which was quite possibly the worst thing he could do right now for his body.

She administered the herbs she had to Joe, whose natural, healthy color was slowly returning.

As Joe drifted back into a sound sleep, Nancy turned to Frank.

"May I speak with you?" she asked.

Frank lifted his brows as if to say _go ahead and speak._

It was peculiar, but she and the older Hardy boy had developed the ability to communicate with mere facial expressions and body language. What should have taken weeks to learn about each other had taken hours.

She felt a bond with him that she dared not articulate.

"No," she said. "I need to talk to you alone."

They made their way to a secluded corner of the sleeping quarters, and they sat down on some crates.

"You have to eat, Hardy." Despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to call him Frank. It felt like crossing a line, though she called Joe by name regularly.

"I am."

"Lying is a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying," he murmured. "I'm not. 'Tis true, I have been supplementing Joe's and Chet's rations with mine on occasion, but I have been eating at least once a day."

Nancy glared at that. "Once a day? You promise?"

"My _yes_ is yes and my _no_ is no, Nance. Yes."

She gazed at him a long moment. If he'd had that much of his rations, he shouldn't look like this.

 _Oh, no._

No, no, no, no.

She buried her face in her hands. "I'd rather you were lying," she said numbly.

"What? What's wrong?" Frank asked, pulling her hand away from her face, clearly trying to read her shattered expression.

"You might have...caught Joe's illness. The other symptoms will...might...show up in a day or two."

"Oh," he said, letting go of her hands. "I shouldn't be near you then."

His voice was so infuriatingly calm.

"No," she said before she could think about what she was saying. "I have already been around Joseph; I am already exposed. I shall be well." She took his burning hands in her own, and they sat there until she was called away.


End file.
